Fighting for Miss Kaoru
by Spookukitty
Summary: Kaoru runs away from her abusive master Jin-e and is saved by a man named Kenshin in the woods. Kenshin also has a connection with the evil Jin-e along with a few scores to settle.
1. Meeting Miss Kaoru

**Fighting for Miss Kaoru**

By: Spooukitty

Disclaimer: No matter what I try, I'll never be the one who created the red-headed samurai. Please don't sue!

A/N: This chapter is a little slow, you just meet most of the characters and a bit of the story. I promise the next chapter will have some of the fighting and violence you people love so much(thus rated PG to PG-13). All the characters are a bit OCC and have different backgrounds but are set in in the normal Rurouni Kenshin time frame. Please enjoy.

"I have to get out. I need to get away....." Kaoru slide slowly down the dark hallway. She held her hands over the fresh wound on her right hip. The warm blood ran down her baggy training uniform. As she reached the front door, she could hear the yells of men coming closer. "Sorry guys.....but I'm going to get away." She gathered up all her strength and ran as fast as she could to the gate outside the dark yard.

"Come back you damn woman!" yelled the soldiers, but she squeezed her way through the bars of the gate and fled into the woods. A few ran into the woods after her. "Great. Well, go tell Master Jin-e that she is in the woods." said a tired soldier.

_Later in the mansion _

"So, my little Kaoru has escaped." chuckled Jin-e casually. "We must get her back before we have a real mess."

_Meanwhile in the woods_

Kaoru had easily lost the soldiers that were chasing her and was washing her wound in a river. "Why...w-why does he do this to me! I don't obey him once and he...." she hears someone behind her and tries to run, but she is quickly weakening from her loss of blood.

"NO! No! St-stay..aw..ay.." She falls to her knees and slips into unconsciousness.

"Miss? Miss, you are going to be okay now." Kaoru was slowly coming to as the soft voice called her. It was now morning and she could see a light figure leaning over her face. She knew it wasn't Jin-e, she felt safe and warm, where ever she was. As her vision cleared, she saw a smiling man's face surrounded by loose red hair.

"Good morning, Miss. Would you care for some stew? It's nice and fresh." She slowly sat up in the futon and took the food the young man gave her. She slowly ate a spoonful of thick strew as she looked at her rescuer.

He looked like he was about 17, like she was (when he was actually about 25) , and was very skinny. He wore the prettiest magenta gi(shirt) she had ever seen with big white pants. He had beautiful amethyst eyes and was very handsome, even with his wild hair covering most of his face.

"Where am I? And who are you?"

"Young Miss is deep in the woods in my hut. I am Kenshin Himura. You looked like you needed help by the river, but when I went to ask if you were all right, you fainted. I brought you here to wrap up your wound. That was about four days ago."

"Kenshin? Your name sounds so familiar, but I don't why." She shrugged it off and continued to eat.

"So why was Young Miss in the woods?" asked Kenshin as he gave Kaoru some bread. Kaoru stopped eating and looked down at her lap as tears ran down her face. Kenshin quickly gave her a small towel. "I didn't mean to make you cry. You don't have to tell me if you wish not to. I'm sorry Miss...uh...Miss."

She looked up at his worried face. His eyes looked so warm, so trusting.

"My name is Kaoru Kamiya. I was running away."

"You where running away from home and you were injured?"

"Yes, i mean, no! I mean...yes I was injured when I tried to run, but that awful house of murderers was not my home!" She started to cried again. Kenshin felt awful and angry. Why would someone hurt such a sweet girl? Did she really live in such a horrible place were people murdered? Kenshin felt Kaoru needed someone she could trust, even if they barley knew each other, he wanted to keep her safe.

"I never want to see that place sniff or that man ever again! I'd rather die then be his puppet again. Not after the way he would treat me!"

"Don't cry, Kaoru. You're safe here. I'll hide you from whoever is after you, that I will." he smiled at her and tried his best to comfort her. He patted his hand lightly on her shoulder as she cried.

66

_A week passed_

Every night it seemed Kenshin and Kaoru took turns waking up in cold sweats. Kenshin sort of knew why Kaoru did, but Kenshin's nightmares were a mystery to her. He'd softly bang his head on the wall he sat against every time a nightmare woke him. He banged it harder when he scared himself awake and found Kaoru sitting in front of him.

"M-Miss Kaoru! What are you.....you should be in bed. You will strain your wound if you move around." His heart pounded wildly from being frightened twice within two seconds.

"I'm sorry, Kenshin. You looked so scared......I was just trying to wake you." She had tears in her eyes.

"You needn't worry about me, Kaoru. It is just an old memory that haunts me every once and a while."

"Old memories....it must still hurt like a new one though. You looked really upset." She tried to change to a happier voice. " Or your brain wasn't getting enough air through all the hair in your face. You should tie it back so people can see you better." She softly grabbed his hair to pull it back in a ribbon.

"No! Please don't do that Miss Kaoru!" Kaoru gasped at what he saw on his left cheek. A large cross-shaped scar covered most of his cheek. It was very dark in color compared to his light skin.

"Kenshin! What happened to your face?" Kaoru asked very concerned. He raised his head up.

"An old memory. A memory of when this hermit wanderer's life wasn't so great. Please don't look at it Miss Kaoru." He looked like he was being stabbed in the heart. Kaoru felt his pain too.

"I know it hurts, but you shouldn't worry about this mark." She gently rubbed his scar with her thumb. "A physical scar shouldn't be a mental scar too." She tried to sound more comforting, but she felt it wasn't working to much. Kenshin didn't want her to worry about it.

"Thank you, Kaoru. I am all right now, that I am." He took the blue ribbon from her and tied his red hair into a low ponytail. "I guess it is time that I got over my old wounds." He smiled at her and touched her cheek.

"I knew you were handsome." yawned Kaoru as she sat against the wall by Kenshin. She pulled a blanket over them and put her head on his shoulder. Kenshin blushed and rested his head on her.

_Meanwhile_

"Master Jin-e, we think we may know where the woman is." a soldier stood before a tall figure in front of a large window. She may be with.....him."

"So my little Kaoru has stumbled unknowingly into HIS hands. She must not know who he really is, or she just hasn't killed him yet." He smiled wickedly out the window. "My little puppet threw such a fuss, she might not kill him now even if she knew. "Men! I think it's time we paid them a little visit."

_End of chapter one_

A/N: DUN DUN DUUUUN!!! Ooh the suspense! This is the second story I've written and I'm really proud of it. If you read the next chapter, you'll learn more about Kaoru and Kenshin's pasts and the their connections with Jin-e. Please read and review my story! I'd like to know of any Questions, Comments, or Criticisms you may have. Thanx!


	2. The Fight Begins

**Fighting For Miss Kaoru**

By:Spookukitty

Disclaimer: Even with my attempts to make the fairies make my wish come true, Rurouni Kenshin still doesn't belong to me. But at least this story does.

A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this next chapter. You learn more about Kaoru's past in this one and there's a fight scene (you people love them so much right). In this story Kenshin isn't a battosai, just a master samurai(sorry). Jin-e has a slightly different "superpower".

_"So my little Kaoru has stumbled unknowingly into HIS hands. She must not know who he really is, or she just hasn't killed him yet." He smiled wickedly out the window. "My little puppet threw such a fuss, she might not kill him now even if she knew. "Men! I think it's time we paid them a little visit."_

_Full speed ahead to chapter 2! _

Kenshin is sitting outside the hut making rice balls and more stew. It's a perfect sunny day and Kaoru is finishing her bath on the other side of the hut.

"Miss Kaoru, Breakfast is ready!"

"Wow Kenshin this is incredible! Mmmm and it tastes good too." She takes big mouthfuls of rice and stew.

"I'm glad you like it. I suppose I don't cook to bad for a guy who lives in the sticks." They smile at each other. In the almost two weeks they had been together, Kenshin and Kaoru found happiness in every minutes of them. They enjoyed talking with each other about nature and more resonantly, swordsmanship.

"You also enjoy swordsmanship Miss Kaoru?" Kenshin was amazed that such a young girl was into fighting.

"Yeah. But I enjoyed it more when I didn't have to do it to live." She had finished her food and sat with her face down. A question burned in Kenshin's mind.

"Kaoru, why did you run away?" Kenshin asked softly, putting down his empty bowl. He sat closer to Kaoru. He suddenly had a bad feeling.

"I...I lived with a horrible man. His very name that I refuse to say makes me sick! He called me his wife, but we weren't married. This man wanted to be the most powerful man alive. He and his men would go around killing every man who was a strong and talented fighter so he could take over. My father (and only parent) was the master of the famous Kamiya-Kasshin style of swordsmanship. Two years ago he killed and father and took my little brother and I as his slaves." She buried her face in Kenshin shoulder and continued her story.

"I am also extremely talented at the Kamiya-Kasshin style. He forced me to be one of his assassins. I didn't want to cry but I had to or he would kill my little brother, Yahiko!"

She continued to cry into Kenshin's shoulder. He lightly stroked her back with his hand. He felt sickened by the thought of someone so evil. When she stopped crying Kenshin gave her some water so she could finish. He became very tense about something.

"Yahiko was very small for an eleven-year-old, but he had a big heart...and a big mouth" Kaoru and Kenshin laughed. Her voice got very serious "He died the day before I ran away. Our master at the time was very rough to me. He was always making me kill and trying to force himself on me. Yahiko finally got tired of seeing me hurting..." She paused and looked up at the sky. Her brother's last moments of life flash in front of her eyes.

_"Leave my sister alone you big JERK!"_

_"Shut up weakling boy!" Jin-e has Kaoru by the neck._

_"Stay away from her!" Yahiko charges at Jin-e with a wooden sword. Jin-e pushes Kaoru to the floor and grabs the boy's sword. Jin-e pushes the sword's handle into Yahiko's stomach._

_"No! Please don't hurt him!" screamed Kaoru from the floor. She tried to get up but she was to weakened. Yahiko is pushed to the floor and Jin-e holds him down with his foot._

_"You dare so much as to defy me!? I've had enough of you, brat! You may DIE! The towering mad-man slams the wooden sword down to the boys throat as Kaoru snaps her gaze back to Kenshin's face._

"I couldn't save him in time! I looked into his eye's blank stare and I knew he was already dead." her speech was very sad.

"There is not much you can do in a situation like that, Kaoru." He spoke softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I know. I just wanted didn't want to be alone without him." She sighed deeply. "The next night I was to be sent on another mission. I was suppose to find the next target for his killing spree. I don't remember the name right now but I refused to go since my brother was dead. With out his tool for blackmailing me, there wasn't much he could hold against me. He threatened me with death and I tried to get away." She put her hands over her nearly healed wound. She looked straight into Kenshin's eyes. "Is it wrong to have nothing left and still want to live?"

Kenshin talked calmly through the bad feeling he was having.

"As a former wanderer I can honestly say it is not." He smiled sweetly at her face but his smile slowly faded. He sat in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Miss, Kaoru. I know you said you did not wish to say your master's name, but I must ask you who he was." Kaoru could see that Kenshin was very serious.

"His name was....Jin-e." She could now tell something was wrong. Kenshin had gotten up and turned to the hut. He had a weird look in his eyes and seemed very angry. "Kenshin? Are you all right?" She slowly walked up to him. "You know who I was talking about....don't you."

"Yes, Miss Kaoru. Our paths have met before....that they have. Thank you for telling me your story, Kaoru." He walked into the hut. "I just have one more question."

"Y-yes?" She watched Kenshin put a sword on his belt. She felt her body start to shake.

"Was it Shinta?" He asked casually.

"W-what?" She took a step back.

"Jin-e's next target. Was it a man named Shinta?" He spoke slowly. She thought hard for a moment. Suddenly she remembered.

"Oh! Yes! Shinta was the name, but how did you-" She was suddenly aware they weren't alone.

"Watch out Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin ran over to her and pushed her out of the way of an oncoming arrow. He deflected the arrow off the side of his sword's sheath. Kenshin looked into the thick woods.

"I'm sorry if I scared you Miss Kaoru." She looked at him. His eyes were different; they seemed to glow in an amber color.

_"Could Kenshin actually be Shinta?" _Kaoru thought as Kenshin deflected three more arrows. She suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

"So we meet yet again." A tall dark figure walked out of the woods in front of Kenshin.

"So it seems, Jin-e" Kenshin eyes flashed as he spoke. The dark figure that was Jin-e stepped closer. He was dressed in a dark dusty colored robe with pants and a big bowl shaped hat that enlarged the sickening smile that covered almost his entire face. Kaoru stood up behind Kenshin in shear horror.

"And I see that we meet again as well my little Kaoru." He chuckled to her. Kaoru hid her face in Kenshin's ponytail.

"It's all right, Miss Kaoru." Kenshin assured his shaking ponytail.

"Come on, Kaoru my dear, drop the innocent act. After all, you did come here to kill him like I told you, right?" Jin-e took another step forward and Kenshin clicked his sword from its sheath.

"No! Kenshin he's lying to you. I didn't know you were the same guy Jin-e told me about. Even if I did I wouldn't have tried to kill you anyway." She cried into Kenshin's hair. He turned to look at her.

"I believe you, Miss Kaoru. Jin-e always had a way of twisting the truth." He put his hand on her head and stepped towards their enemy.

"Your going to fight me Shinta?" Jin-e took out his sword and pointed it at Kenshin.

"Shinta won't, but Kenshin gladly accepts your challenge." Kenshin took out his sword.

"HA! Not only have you change your name but your going to rely onTHAT to save you!?" Jin-e threw his head back and laughed at Kenshin's sword. Kaoru looked at Kenshin's sword too.

"A reverse blade sword?" she uttered while smiling. "I knew Kenshin was a protector. His sword proves that he doesn't want to kill."

"You must be serious. Then we will fight!" Jin-e laughed and whipped off his hat.

With god-like speed Kenshin grabbed Kaoru and put her in the doorway of the hut. He ran over to Jin-e and attempted a slash to his right arm. Jin-e leaned out of the attack and thrust his sword at Kenshin's face, but the red-headed samurai was to fast for him and was hit in the back of his knees by the dull-side of a blade.

"You've gotten faster...Kenshin." Jin-e quickly picked himself off the ground and chucked a concealed dagger at Kenshin's chest.

"And you've gotten craftier." Kenshin laughed as he easily dodged the flying weapon. He bounced in the air and off a nearby tree.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu!" Kenshin screamed as he flew at Jin-e's back. He slash his sword and hit his enemy in back of his shoulders. Jin-e yelled and hit the ground.

"This is why I want you dead!" Jin-e violently slammed his fist on Kenshin's jaw as he got up.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru started to cry as Kenshin slammed into a tree. He dropped his sword and laid motionless.

Jin-e walked slowly to Kenshin's body. "He's a fast little bug, isn't he my little Kaoru?"

"Please don't hurt him Jin-e!" Kaoru leaned against the side of the hut to keep from fainting.

"I must, my Kaoru. It's too hard to be a conquerer if you have these damn heroes ruining your fun." He grabbed Kenshin by the gi and threw him at the hut. Kenshin bounced off the hut and back at Jin-e with lightning speed. He grabbed the end Jin-e's robe and flipped in over his evil face. Kenshin picked up his sword and took his fighting stance.

"Why do you do this Jin-e! You send a tiny girl to kill me when you know she can't! What exactly is your plan!" Kenshin yelled as his enemy untangled himself from his robe."

"HA! I assure you that she will kill you!"He pointed at Kaoru. "Come. My puppet!" A weird purple light appeared around Kaoru's body. She found herself walking to Jin-e under a strange trance. He put his arm around her and pointed to Kenshin. "Kill him, my little Kaoru."

A/N: Wow I wrote this whole chapter in a three hour sitting!Even thoughI wrote most of it as I went, I think it's pretty good. I promise I'll have the end wrappedup in one or two more chapters( forall fourof you who are accually enjoying the storysigh). Please Read and Review this chapter. I'd like to know of any Questions, Comments, or Criticisms you may have. I enjoy a good laugh and can stand the worst of insults. Thankx!


	3. The End of the Fight

**Fighting For Miss Kaoru**

By: Spookukitty

Disclaimer: The damn fairies still can't grant my wish for Rurouni Kenshin to be mine. At least I still have this story (sigh).

A/N: I'm writing this story almost entirely as I go. I do this because if I think too deeply into the whole story before I start, the story is no fun to complete. It's hard to explain. I just started off my idea of Kaoru having a problem and Kenshin being there to help her. The idea of Jin-e possessing Kaoru came to me when I got bored of just a Kenshin and Jin-e fight. A twist even I didn't expect! In this chapter the fight between Kenshin and Kaoru begins.

_"HA! I assure you that she will kill you!" He pointed at Kaoru. "Come. My puppet!" A weird purple light appeared around Kaoru's body. She found herself walking to Jin-e under a strange trance. He put his arm around her and pointed to Kenshin. "Kill him, my little Kaoru."_

After handing a sword he concealed in the back of his robe to Kaoru, she felt her body pushing forward. She felt so light as she flew at Kenshin. He dodge her as she swung the blade wildly in his face. He caught a glimpse of Jin-e out of the corner of his eye. A purple light like the one around Kaoru was also around Jin-e. The two purple orbs were connected by what looked like a small purple lightning bolt near the ground.

"Kenshin....help me." Kaoru barely whispered to Kenshin. Jin-e laughed in shear happiness as he paused Kaoru's attack.

"This is how I intended to kill you earlier, Kenshin! When I cut my little Kaoru with my blade before she ran away, it injected a special chemical into her body. That chemical allows me to control her to do anything I choose. I expected her to refuse my order so I was prepared. You could say that I kind of knew you would find her in the woods. She would kill you anyway. I would then bring her back to me." Jin-e slowly turned Kaoru to face him. "Unfortunately the chemical I used on her was a bit old. It didn't cause her to kill you by itself like it would have if it was fresh. It also didn't let me control her until I got close enough to her." He smiled at her wickedly. "Running away did you no good, my little Kaoru."

Kenshin stood listening to Jin-e rant. He smiled and spoke calmly to his enemy.

"After all these years you still rely on your same old tricks. You think this time will be any different from the last?" He flashed an amber glare at Jin-e.

"This puppet will not brake it's strings like you did!" Jin-e sent a spark through the connection to Kaoru's body. Her eyes turned to a dark and dull stare as the bolt hit her back. She lunged at Kenshin and flung the sword towards his ribs. Kenshin caught her sword with his and knocked it away from his body. They continued to clash swords for several minutes as Jin-e looked on. He could tell Kenshin was finally feeling the pain from hitting the tree earlier.

"It's not so easy to take someone down when you can't hit them, is it!" Jin-e said with his evil grin. He threw his fists into the air to make Kaoru fly above Kenshin. He slammed his fists to the ground causing her sword to point straight down to Kenshin's skull. Kenshin knew he couldn't move his tired feet in time. Kaoru flew closer to his skull with every second.

"Die, Ken-Shinta! I will finally become the strongest! Jin-e laughed hysterically as he watched the horror on his enemies face.

Kenshin focused on the oncoming attack. The deep focus of Kenshin's gaze made the world around him seem to slow very slightly. He was able to see exactly were Kaoru's sword was. A sudden sparkle flashed in Kaoru's eyes. The sword twitched slightly out of the way of his skull. In what seemed to be a fraction of a second, Kenshin pulled his sheath up and caught the oncoming sword. With his hand still on the sheath, it slammed straight down into the ground. It was over half way into the dirt centimeters from Kenshin's body.

"NO! You were supposed to be completely run through by that attack!" Jin-e screamed and threw a death glare at his enemy. "How where you able to dodge such a close attack!"

Kenshin stumbled forward, leaning on the sword for balance. The hilt of the sword had slammed into his hand as it fell. It was bleeding violently from his crushed thumb and the whole edge of his hand. He tried to talk calmly though the agonizing pain.

"I had help....from Miss...Kaoru.....that I did." He pointed to the young girl laying in front of him. When her eyes had gleamed at Kenshin, she had momentarily reclaimed control of her body. She was able to push the fatal blade away from Kenshin before she passed out.

A bolt of purple lightning whizzed back at Jin-e. He slumped to his knees, unable to move his body. Kenshin dropped his own sword and took the large ribbon from his hair. He securely rapped it around his bloody hand. He picked up his sword with his left hand and rested the blade on his left shoulder. He continued to speak while stepping over Kaoru.

"I seems you have underestimated your 'puppets' once again. If you can't make your winning tricks work, then perhaps it's time to quit the sport." He glares at Jin-e with flaming amber eyes. He steps closer to him and covers the mad-man with his thin shadow.

Kenshin brushes the red hair covering his left cheek behind his ear. "It's been about six years since you gave me this scar. You wanted my Master Hiko dead.... and you used the same sick mind control on me to do it. The loss of blood from my deep overlapped wounds is what brought me back." he pointed back at Kaoru (who was slowly sitting up) with his sword. "I am strong....but Kaoru is truly the strongest. She was able to send your attack back right in your face."

"Kenshin?" Kaoru called. "Are you okay?"

"I am fine Kaoru." He turned and smiled back at her, his eyes changing back to their original amethyst color. "Miss Kaoru, would you please smack the ground with your hands for me?"

"Hm? Like this?" Kaoru slammed her fists on the ground as hard as she could. The evil Jin-e suddenly slammed face first into the dirt at Kenshin's feet.

By the time Jin-e was securely locked in jail, the night had already arrived. After a trip to the hospital for Kenshin's hand (and a scolding from Kaoru about using her ribbon as a bandage), they sat inside Kenshin's hut.

"So you think it was all my harbored hatred for Jin-e that made me reverse his attack?" Kaoru pondered Kenshin's theory.

"I believe it could be. You do have quite a few bad memories of him."

"I don't want to think about him any more. Lets just get some sleep."

"Good night, Miss Kaoru." He pulled the blanket over her and took his place against the wall.

"Good night, Kenshin." She closed her eyes.

Several hours into the night, Kaoru awoke from her sleep. She tip-toed over to a sleeping Kenshin and put the blanket over both of them. It seemed they were both going to start sleeping better. She put her head against his scared cheek.

_"I know it was my harbored love for Kenshin that conquered Jin-e spell, but should I tell him?" _she thought as she drifted back to sleep.

A/N That's the end! My story is complete! I hope you like the way things turned out. If you didn't well......to bad because I love it. This chapter was the hardest to write by far. I had a hard time figuring out just the right speech Kenshin would give Jin-e at the end. I hope you loved this story. Please let me know of any Questions, Comments, or Criticisms you may have! Thanx!


End file.
